


Easy Days

by somelovelylove



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Just some shenanigans, M/M, burgin and jay feature as annoyed and tired, snafu likes to look at sledge with his big ol eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somelovelylove/pseuds/somelovelylove
Summary: He winked at him and gave a lecherous smile, “Ya ever heard someone beg, Sledgehamma?”In which Snafu is terribly inappropriate, Sledge kinda likes it, and Jay and Burgin hate them for it.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Easy Days

It was an easy evening—one of the few they were afforded. With the brutal success of Pelileu behind them, the men were desperate to suck up whatever of the peacetime in Guadalcanal that they could. Though even the veterans admitted Pelileu had been like nothing before, there was nothing to assure that Okinawa wouldn’t be the same— or worse. Thus even in the mud and the anticipation, they managed to let loose just a little.

“Knock it off, Snafu.” Burgin laughed, his face full of the usual chastising mirth. Shelton had been ribbing Sledge non-stop since Pavuvu. How he knew anything so personal about him, the boys didn’t know. They assumed it was a cheap guess, a taunt.

“What? You a virgin, too, Burgie?” He leered, but Burgin rolled his eyes hard. Like most things in his life, Snafu kept pushing until he had far past the point of respectability. “I bet sweet Sledgehamma here ain't even been kissed.”

“Horseshit.” Jay said, tossing a rock over to Eugene. “C'mon Sledgehammer, don't let him talk all that shit.”

Sledge grinned, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. “Well, we all know who he’s gonna be running to when some Jap starts firing on his scrawny ass. Don’t make much difference what he says now edgewise.”

Snafu raised an eyebrow at him. “Who you calling scrawny, boot?”

Sledge shook his head. “You'll be begging for me, then.”

He winked at him and gave a lecherous smile, “Ya ever heard someone beg, Sledgehamma?”

Despite himself, despite all his casual and haughty remarks meant to shoot Shelton right down, he blushed.

“Holy Christ, Snafu,” Burgin laughed. “You're a bastard. Sledge has saved your life more times than you can count.”

He pushed his shoulders forward, his body curving in towards Eugene. “Look,” he murmured, “He's blushing.”

Sledge's eyes snapped from their place on the low fire they had built, gaze locking directly with Snafu's. _Caught_ , he thought.

Then, like he’d finally and completely lost his mind, Snafu lunged towards him. His hands gripped firmly at Eugene's jaw, and the slight gasp he had managed before being cut off by Snafu’s mouth gave the latter all the access for a true and wet kiss. Their lips slid against each other less violently than Sledge had thought, and he felt the soft heat of Snafu's tongue come to swipe just in between his lips. If he made a noise, he couldn't hear it over the roar in his ears and the accompanying shouts of Jay and Burgin, who had suddenly jumped up.

As though he was quickly pulled out of a ferocious wave, he was ripped back to the surface if reality as the men pulled Snafu off of him.

“What the fuck, Snafu!?” Burgin shouted. Shelton tumbled to the floor, cackling hysterically as he drew out a cigarette from his pocket.

Sledge blinked.

“What?” Snafu drawled, slow and sweet, grinning maniacally around his cigarette. “Couldn't have a war hero like our here Sledgehamma out there, cherry intact... Japs could smell him.”

Burgin's face was twisted into a mask of disgust. Whether it was towards Snafu's un-condoned advances or they fact that two men had just kissed in front of him, Sledge didn't dwell on it. Jay gave a furtive glance between him and Snafu, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Goddamnit, Snafu.” Jay breathed.

Burgin snatched Snafu's cigarette from his hands. He earned a dangerous look in turn, but he brushed it aside and walked past the fire away from them.

“Embrasse moi tchew, de L'eau.”

“Your what?”

“Dégage!” He spit, then pulled another cigarette from his pocket.

Jay rolled his eyes. Snafu did not look at Sledge. Sledge stared at him.

“C'mon, Gene.” He grabbed the back of Sledge's dungaree jacket and pulled him up and, somewhat, out of his daze. He trailed behind Jay with his brow furrowed and eyes trained on his feet. It wasn't until they entered the open tents that he realized they were back to camp. He dropped down quickly on his cot.

“Don't worry about ol’ Snafu, Sledgehammer.” Jay said, kneeling down by his own bunk to ruffle through his belongings. “Not sure Pelileu was quite what he needed. I seen men go Asiatic, but, damn he can be one crazy son of a bitch. Anyway, I wouldn't—"

“What did he say to you?”

“What?”

Eugene blinked up at the roof of the canvas, his hands falling above him to tug at the soft material on the cot.

“What'd Snafu say?”

“Uh,” Jay frowned. “Well he said to 'kiss his' something. Vulgar, no doubt. Then I think he told me to piss off. Honestly it's hard to tell, that Cajun French is a mess.”

Sledge hummed in response, his mind somewhere else.

Some yards away, on the beach in Guadalcanal, Merriel Shelton let the smile fall from his face and dug his heels in hard to the sand. His cigarette had burned down to its base, and as the fiery cherry began to burn his lips he thought of the way Sledge's eyes had stayed on him.


End file.
